eraofwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Wall
__NOEDITSECTION__ “Tường là một vũ khí rất tốt để giữ an toàn cho ngôi làng của người chơi và để đối thủ phải đối mặt với đường lửa” ---- ---- *'Summary' **Wall placement is a key point in designing a well-defended village. Walls are the main fortification for defense and are capable of withstanding a great deal of damage from attacking enemies. However, the effectiveness of Walls is greatly lowered if they are not constructed to completely enclose the structures they are designed to protect. Any gaps in the continuation of the Wall structure will render it useless, as enemy troops will simply walk through the broken area. ***An exception to this rule is the funneling strategy, where a player deliberately leaves a gap in order to group troops together and subsequently take them out using the splash damage of defensive units such as Mortars or Conjurer Towers. Alternatively (or additionally) you intruders can be caught off-guard by filling the openings with traps such as Bombs or Spring Traps. **Walls block all ground units with the exception of King Kongs. **Walls can be bypassed entirely by air units such as Gasbags, Dragons, Fire Bats **If there are 2 layers of Walls, the Zombomb's blast radius will affect both layers. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Look for gaps or Wall segments that are lower levels than others. Also look for areas within Walls where people have positioned their buildings poorly. Be careful, however, as gaps can often be intentional and may contain Traps or Hidden Teslas. Make good use of Zombombs to penetrate Walls quickly. Attack Walls that are out of range of defenses, if possible. **Spiking will no longer work, so you can avoid decoys and distractions. **Once a section of a Wall is breached, Zombombs will ignore that section and attempt to find the next closest Wall that encloses a building. That section may or may not be behind the breached section. *'Defensive Strategy' **The main purpose of Walls is to hinder attacking ground (i.e. non-flying) troops, allowing defenses to damage and kill attackers as they attempt to breach the Walls. Once breaches occur, the attacking troops have free rein to destroy the defenses and other buildings within the Walls. Therefore, when designing a defense, it is crucial that players do not to attempt to envelop their entire village within one big Wall. Instead, it is recommended that players design their Walls in layers or cells so that ground troops have to break through multiple Walls to attack the entirety of the village, while also providing the defenses more opportunity to repel the attack. Note that with this strategy there will inevitably be buildings that cannot be placed within the Walls; that is entirely normal and can even be used to your advantage by placing non-defensive and non-resource buildings such as Worker’s, Army Camps and Laboratories immediately outside the Walls to act as another layer for enemy Troops to fight through. **If a defender uses a double-walled design, Zombombs can hit the inner Walls as well. This is because the unit's bomb inflicts damage to everything within a small radius of its detonation (area attack). **Attacking Rangers and Conjurers are capable of shooting over Walls and attacking the structures behind them. Defenders can use less-important buildings as a "buffer", delaying these ranged units' attacks on more important buildings. In this case, make sure that long-ranged defenses are within range and have ample opportunity to retaliate before these buffer buildings are completely destroyed and the attackers can advance to the Wall. **The defensive territory in which an attacker is not permitted to spawn Troops is shown in a white overlay after any building has been moved. An attacking player may be able to spawn Troops behind the Walls if any area gaps exist in this territory. Since every structure has an additional one square perimeter around which troops cannot be spawned, avoid gaps of greater than two squares to prevent this from happening. **An outdated practice is to use single standing Wall struts or spikes to lure Zombombs; however, this spiking tactic no longer works, as Zombombs will only target Walls that are two or more consecutive segments. This technique can, however, be used to extend the defender's territory, and thus the outer perimeter of where attackers may spawn troops. **Zombombs only target Walls that completely or partially enclose buildings; they will ignore empty compartments and spikes (unless there are no other targets left). **A common mistake among beginners is the attempting to "close" Wall gaps with buildings, rocks, trees, decorations, etc. This does not work; Troops can walk right through the gap as though the obstacles weren't there. Only continuous Wall segments will deter ground troops. **Another common mistake made by new players is attempting to use the edges of the map as barriers, thinking that this will allow them to construct Walls on only two or three sides. This also is ineffective, as enemy Troops can always be spawned on the darker grass area surrounding the village, even though buildings cannot be placed there by the player. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Level 1 Walls resemble wooden fences with rope tied around the posts. **Level 2 Walls are changed into uncut rock. **Level 3 Walls are more smooth and cut stone Walls. **Level 4 Walls are changed to solid iron and become taller. **Level 5 Walls are carved gold. **Level 6 Walls become a tall elixir-colored pointy crystal. **Level 7 Walls are taller and much sharper. They are dark purple in color. **Level 8 Walls are a thick, dull, black crystal with a skull on top. When joined at a corner (specifically when it is at least part of a "V" pattern), the skull looks bigger and the holes of the skull are darker. **Level 9 Walls have spikes on the sides of the Wall and have fires burning atop them when joined in a corner. **Level 10 Walls have strips of lava flowing in a clear pipe on top and have waves of fire going through occasionally. When joined at a corner, they have a permanent flame on top of them. **Level 11 Walls have lava on their sides and have waves of lava flowing through them occasionally. When joined at a corner, they have the same lava faucet as the ones on the side of the level 10 Town Hall. ---- *'Trivia' **Thus far, Level 11 Walls are the structures with the greatest amount of hitpoints in the game, having 28,000 hitpoints. ***There are also texture changes on Wall levels 2-8 except the 4th level. **The clone spell update, the destroyed walls appearances are different for every level.